


Breaking the Rules

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e20 Moebius (2), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often Samantha found herself liking someone so quickly, and she certainly never expected to make out with someone within 24 hours of meeting him. Alternate Sam and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

The women had held her up after most of the party had dwindled down. Somehow they knew the woman with white skin and hair the color of sand wouldn’t know their ways and wouldn’t be able to find out from her male protectors.

There was some giggling at the thought of the three men—each very different, but very handsome, the girls agreed—but they managed to communicate certain embarrassing but necessary facts to Samantha, who found herself liking a few of them, giggly as they were. Now she was outside the tent the villagers had set aside for the strangers.

She had asked Daniel earlier, in a sort of strangled voice, if he knew where she’d be sleeping. He’d startled and said,

“You always,” he caught his mistake. “Sorry. Sam shared our tent. Made for some interesting conversations with the locals, but it was safer that way.”

“It must be strange,” she said, “to have known two of me--us.”

He laughed and said, “Not really. You’d be surprised how often stuff like this happens.”

She didn’t press for details. Maybe later she’d be curious about her other self, but tonight she was more worried about spending the rest of her life in sand, with complete strangers. And…she was worried about spending time with him.

It wasn’t often Samantha found herself liking someone so quickly, and she certainly never expected to make out with someone within 24 hours of meeting him. But she caught his sense of humor right away and when she’d thought they were dead she’d found something inside her wanted to throw away caution before it was too late.

Of course, now she had years and years of “not too late” to deal with. The only good thing she could see was that although she’d broken a few rules about letting him know too soon she was interested, they hadn’t done anything really serious.

She sighed and pushed open the flap of the tent, stepping inside and trying to let her eyes adjust to darkness. She took a cautious step forward and put her foot on something that moved abruptly and made her fall with a strangled yelp into something large and warm and soft.

She froze. Arms shifted her up a little. Breath tickled her ear.

“What are we, the biggest cliché on the planet?”

She giggled.

“Sorry.”

“No, no,” he teased. “Nice of you to drop by.”

She couldn’t see his face in the dark of the tent, so she moved to untangle herself and try to find another blanket.

His arms tightened around her, not letting her go.

“I think I’d rather have you where I can keep you out of trouble.” He deposited her on the other side of him, away from the tent flap. There was some kind of pallet underneath her, and she tentatively stretched out her hand to find there was quite a bit of it to the side. He handed her a blanket, and she pulled it over herself, stopping only to kick off her shoes while he settled back down next to her.

She had a thought. “You did this on purpose.”

“Hmmm?” She thought he moved closer.

“You could’ve taken the corner, and none of this would’ve happened.” Oh, he was definitely closer. She could sense him at her side, his body almost--but not quite--touching hers.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

His hand on her side, his lips on her neck, belied his innocent tone. She rolled to face him.

“Yes, you do. And where are Daniel and Teal’c?”

He was tugging on her tucked-in shirt. “I’m sure they’re around somewhere.”

And he was kissing her and tracing circles on her stomach with his fingers. She was so going to regret this. She just knew it. And suddenly she was sure as hell curious about her other self and this man. Because if he could make her break all her rules in one day, she wasn’t sure how her other self had dealt with him for eight years, and she was fairly sure there were rules about that sort of thing.

She just had time to decide that she was glad she could afford to break rules before all thought left her completely.


End file.
